


sexy mannyoise time ;;))

by Subbyo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Sexy Time, mannyoise fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subbyo/pseuds/Subbyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never seen an episode of gintama in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexy mannyoise time ;;))

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Hijikata was doing his daily policeman rounds when he saw his bff Gintoki and he walked over and stared at him and said “you’re under arrest motherfucker for being so sexy” and Gintoki replied “what the fuck” and Hijikata said “let’s go to a sex hotel” and so they did and they drove their and I don’t know how Hijikata got a car but he does and they’re at the hotel and they check in and Gintoki whispered “I brought the stuff” and Hijikata doesn’t know what the fuck that is but he’s fucking ready.

Hijikata and Gintoki go to their sexy love room and open the door and Hinjikata turns around and Gintoki is in a mannoyise costume and he doesn’t know when Gintoki found the time to put that on but he’s got it on and Gintoki says “get ready for squirt, squirt.” 

Gintoki tipped himself over as the mayonnaise began to leak out and into Hijikata’s mouth and he whispered sexily “swallow all my mayonnaise….” And the mayonnaise was dribbling down Hijikata’s mouth and he licked his lips trying to catch it all in his mouth.

Gintoki screamed “OH GOD IM ALMOST THERE” as he orgamsed mayonnaise and it flew up and hit the fan and went all over the room and Hijikata moaned “oooh yes” as it entered his mouth and he lathered the mayonnaise all over himself.

Mmm… sexy Gintoki mayonnaise….

Hijikata passed out and looked like a sexy mayonnaise whore.

Gintoki licked his lips, what a sexy mayonnaise.


End file.
